


Soft Spots

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgoriel tickling fic, a request from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Spots

Toriel fell onto the bed, a sigh escaping her lips as she hit the covers. The old queen stretched and yawned, cracks and pops coming from various joints as they went back into place with a content ‘Oh’. Asgore looked over, chuckling at her sighs and soft moan. “Long day, honey?”

“As always, dear.” she said, popping another vertebra back into place, “At least now it’s over.”

“I agree,” he said, a yawn of his own falling from his lips, “It is a bit too hot to do anything right now.”

The old queen smiled. “I wouldn’t say anything.” 

“Oh, ho ho,” Asgore grew his own grin. “What did you have in mind that we could do?”

She giggled, “There are a lot of things I could do with you. I think I will let you choose.”

The king merely chuckled and shuffled over to his wife, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing over her. His muzzle traveled down to the crook of her shoulder, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin. She closed her eyes, expecting him to travel his hands down, only for him to blow a rather raucous raspberry into her ticklish neck. His hands attacked, lightly pinching her sides and tickling her belly.

Toriel burst into laughter, her chest heaving with giggles and squeals. She flailed and kicked her arms and legs, but Asgore had her pinned down and held fast.

“A-ha-Asgore! You, hahaha, dolt!” She cackled, laughs interrupting her sentence.

“What? You said I could choose,” he said cheekily, his fingers continuing his onslaught.

“Not-Ha- Not what I meant!” Asgore chuckled, Toriel still trying her best to make him budge. He nibbled and kissed at her neck, her laughs tittering from her lips. She pressed her head down to squeeze his nose to make him stop, but to no avail.

Tears formed in her eyes, her sides hurting both from his gentle pinching and the prolonged laughter. She squirmed and fidgeted under him, but it was hopeless. Her arms and legs swung uselessly against him, his weight and strength too much for her to overpower. Asgore joined in her laughing, her broken sentences and begs of him to stop too cute and too funny.

“A-Asgore, ha, please! I can’t tak-Ha ha! Take it anymore!” Toriel giggled, her lips curled into a smile as she howled in laughter, huffs and puffs coming from her nose and mouth as she panted for breath.

“But I thought you liked it when I made you lose control,” he said cheekily, pinching her side again.

She squirmed again. “Oh, I-I absolutely-Ha, do! Ha, but not at all- Hahaha, like this! Please!”

He gave her mercy, his fingers ceasing their movement as she panted for breath. She was completely out of breath, Asgore grinning down at her. She partially regaining her breath, a smile of her own on her lips. He gave her a quick kiss, a sigh coming from the queen. 

“Dummy,” she said lovingly. She gave him a gentle nuzzle, the king fitting in one last cheeky pinch to her side. Toriel jumped and bleated in surprise, a blush growing on her muzzle.

Asgore burst into laughter, Toriel still very bashful about her outburst. “I will make me make you sleep on the couch, mister.” She threatened, her blushing face not carrying the harshness she wished it did.

The king merely smiled back. “You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?”

She looked into his eyes, her slight scowl breaking. “No, no I guess I could not.” She took a kiss from him, closing her eyes as he kissed her back.

Asgore broke it off and lay back down next to his queen, both of them settling in for bed. They slipped off their clothes and masterfully threw them into the hamper, the two snuggling under the light blanket.

“Hey, at least you’ll be able to sleep better after that.” He said, poking her side.

“You are pushing your luck.”


End file.
